


Wet in the Workplace: A Smut EE Office AU

by AlwaysDayDreaming



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Choking, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Sex, Mild S&M, Multi, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Smut, Someone Won Us A Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, clutches pearls, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysDayDreaming/pseuds/AlwaysDayDreaming
Summary: In a world where people still have epithets but chose to live mundane lives instead of murdering each other over some tacky piece of jewelry that looks like something my baby niece would make in her pre-school art class. Various office members are forced to fight the constant urge of murdering each other; just like real life. So they settle for the next best thing: trying to sleep with their co-workers to cope with the crippling stress of zero upward mobility; (sadly) just like in real life. This is an ongoing project for me that will include various (victims) ships as I go along. At first this was gonna be a one-shot but I actually enjoyed writing this for some reason... :^ X
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch/Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Wet in the Workplace: A Smut EE Office AU

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In this workplace we don't kink shame; we kink appreciate! Unless kink shaming is your kink, then go off I guess.

The workday was coming to a close in the high rise office. Most of the workers had gone home, but some stayed overtime to finish up on overdue papers. One of these workers was Percival King, an up incoming intern willing to do **anything** to land the job. The air conditioning had broken and most of the workers had unbuttoned their stuffy work attire in order to embrace the warm afternoon air.

Percy had finished scanning all fifty papers that were unceremoniously slammed onto her desk by her abrasive yet playful boss; Zora Salazar. Percy wiped the glistening sweat from her forehead and lifted the papers under her arm. “All in a day's work…” She huffed.

Percy made her way towards a large set of double doors with sundial shaped handles. Once she was inside, she was greeted by the daunting sight of her partly undressed overseer.

“Howdy Intern. You can go ahead and shut the door behind you. Make sure you lock it too...”

There were windows surrounding the office that faced the outside of the highrise, letting in sunbeams that helped light the dim room. Zora sat legs crossed in the shade on top of her large rolling chair while facing a floor fan. Her shirt was fully unbutton, exposing her rich brown breasts. Her typical red blazer sat on the back of her chair, flowing with the breeze. Her feet were bare and her shoes were noticeably tossed across her office room. Percy was so hesitant that she had left the door slightly ajar, but she didn’t notice.

Percy hesitated before entering, worried that she was interrupting a private moment. Zora tipped her hat at Percy to further beckon her in. The intern sat in the chair across from her boss. Her serious demeanor was blown away as she struggled to keep eye contact. She gently placed the papers on the table and cleared her throat.

“I have completed my duties and wanted to run them by you just in case. Pardon the uh… intrusion.” She spoke formally with a tinge of nervousness. Zora’s eyebrows rose with intrigue as she shifted her way closer to the desk to check her work.

“I see you aren’t one to keep a girl waiting. I like that.” She skimmed over the papers and then tilted her gaze up to Percy, whose face was drenched in sweat. The most she had done to adjust herself to the heat was open up one extra button on her shirt. Her stern face was breathing harder than usual from the sweltering conditions.

“Man, you interns really over do it. Come now, let loose, unwind! We’re both adults here. Don’t tell me you never seen another girl’s chest before…” Zora teased Percy. It was obvious that Percy was “that” type of woman. It written all over her blushing freckled face. A devilish grin crept across Zora’s as a devilish plan crossed her mind.

“Huh. Here I was thinking to myself: Man, this new intern is really working hard. I’d oughta treat her to something nice, help ‘em take a load off for once. All work and no play just ain’t exciting. But you aren’t up for it, my mistake.” Zora’s remark had snatched Percy’s attention. The hapless worker sat up to face Zora properly and fumbled with her words; trying to formulate a response.

“You’re right. I’ll… I’ll try to… work harder on my ‘unwinding’ for future conversations Ms. Salazar.” Zora almost lost it. Percy’s ineptitude at casual conversation was an easy target for her sadistic sense of entertainment, and Zora wanted more.

“Tell you what…” Zora leaned over the desk and wiped a few beads of sweat from Percy’s warm forehead. She combed her hand through Percy’s golden locks of hair before tightly gripping the other woman’s shirt buttons. Percy tensed up in shock before looking up into her superior’s dark brown eyes. “...I’ll give you a little help. Just. This. Once.” 

Zora began unfixing each of Percy’s buttons as she spoke; finishing before Percy could exhale the breath she was holding onto. She eyed every inch of Percy’s freckled chest and even chuckled delightfully when she uncovered her Intern’s light blue underwear. Percy’s face grew even redder as Zora’s drew closer to her own. Her legs trembled impatiently as they waited for their higher up to finish. Once she was satisfied, Zora sat back to enjoy her new view. “See? Easy fix. Now don’t you dare enter my office while making the same mistake again. Understand?”

“This isn’t… appropriate considering our setting. Frivolities should be handled outside of the work place if I’m not mistaken Ms.” Percy attempted to defuse the situation. It wasn’t in her nature to commit devious acts that went against the codes of conduct.. Unwitting to her, Zora wasn’t easily dissuaded. “Don’t be silly! It’s *after* hours remember! We can do anything we want. Well, *I* can do anything *I* want. Since y’know, I own this business. I can’t lie though, It’s real fun being able to let loose ‘round here.” Zora had made her way around the desk and placed her hat on it. She walked behind Percy, played with her brick patterned tie, and leaned down behind her..

“But enough about me. You’ve been panting like a dog this entire time. You even have a little leash.” The intimidating woman whispered in Percy’s ear as she tightened the tie. Percy choked a bit and leaned back onto her boss’ chest. She could feel the heat rising in her ears as Zora’s words embraced the back of her neck. Percy was surprised to find herself enjoying the onslaught. She wanted nothing but to give in and lick her master up and down like the dog that she wanted her to be; but her well mannered nature held her back.

Zora continued her advance, pulling down Percy’s shirt. Her hands moved in to undo the stiff’s bra, taking her time to torment her new play thing. “If you don’t want it...” Zora tempted again while tightening her hold on the tie. “...Just say so. Feel free to speak up.” Percy subconsciously squeezed her thighs together pleasurably. She could barely moan with how tight Zora was constricting her neck. After removing her bra, the cowgirl’s fingers danced their way towards the pants of her reluctant guest. She swirled her index finger around the crotch region. “Alright sunshine, let’s get you prepared.”

Zora walked over into the corner of the room and picked up an object of out of Percy’s view. Percy could only wonder what malignant machinations of adultery Zora could be planning for her. The blonde had taken her pants and shoes off on instinct. The naughty cowgirl wasted no time bringing out her special toy: The Shredder.

“Wait, what?” Percy’s mind boggled. Zora slammed it down between Percy’s legs and onto the edge of the chair. “Ain’t she a beaut? Got ‘er on sale at a Home Depot.” Zora’s foot nudged it closer in between Percy’s thighs. “She’s my right hand gal when it comes to _lackluster_ work.” Her hand hovered over the stack of papers that Percy had turned in. “Tsk, tsk; what do we have here. Did you _really_ think I’d accept this?” She scoffed as she dangled one of the papers above the shredder. Percy’s eyes widened.

“But-but that took me hours to- **UNGH!** ” Percy fidgeted in her seat as Zora’s fingers parted and the paper disappeared into the slit of the shredder. A sharp sensation shot up Percy’s body as the shredder began to vibrate. Her muscles tensed as her legs gripped the machine. She was rendered helpless by her own curiosity and Zora’s authority. Her body was at the mercy of her boss, whom was too busy relishing her look of restrained pleasure. Zora picked up another paper and pressed herself against the edge of the other side of the box.

“Your formatting is all wrong. Your margin’s ain’t proper whatsoever. How incompetant…” Another paper was inserted into the shredder. Percy felt herself lose balance as Zora’s added weight pressed the machine directly onto her. Percy felt nettled at her superior for destroying her hard work, but seeing that it technically left the other woman speechless made her feel oddly satisfied. Even If their positions at the company were different; right now, they were together. Just two women enjoying themselves.

“Y’know…* Zora’s composure was slipping as she straddled the paper shredder. Sweat began to trickle down her face as her eyes fixed on Percy’s. “I reckon I’d have to let you go after mistakes like these. Unless, you have some _other_ skills you’re willing to show me.” Percy’s eyebrows rose. Her mind wandered before an idea lit up in her head. She knew exactly how to impress her while getting revenge for the throttling earlier.

“Now don’t be shy with me. We’re a very open minded business.” Zora held Percy’s face up while brushing her lips with her thumb. Percy decided to play along with the sadist’s game, and playfully darted her eyes away from the cowgirl. 

“Y-yes boss. I’ll do anything to impress ...” Percy caught Zora by her unbuttoned shirt and reeled her in. Zora was caught off guard by the sudden approach. The golden haired woman’s face brushed the cowgirl’s. Her needy eyes begged for Zora in ways she couldn’t resist. They met as Percy’s moist chest had dampened Zora’s. Their silhouettes had merged and Zora gave herself up to the heat of Percy’s body. Without knowing it, she had been lured into relinquishing all control over the situation. The keys to the castle now belonged to Ms. King.

Once their mouths parted, Percy felt her way into Zora’s panties. A look of pure excitement smeared onto Zora’s face. She had finally gotten what she came for, or wanted to come for. She turned around to place the shredder out of the way and prepared herself for Percy. As Percy took her time rubbing Zora down, a rumbling began in the floor below them. Out of the ground came a medieval styled wooden horse that hoisted both her and Zora into the air.

“What the hell?” Zora looked puzzled as he inspected the magical structure that she was straddled onto. “Oh, is it too much?” Percy smirked. Zora squirmed over the soft yet abrasive ridges. It wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she thought of riding with Percy, but it felt just as great. Before Zora could comment on the strange structure, Percy had slapped the side of the wooden horse and activated it. Like a mechanical bull, It violently jolted the two around in the air. Zora let out a sharp inhale with each turn as their bodies slid back and forth across the ridges of the triangular seat. Zora began vocalizing louder as the seat picked up pace.

Percy took advantage of her seat behind Zora. She pinched Zora’s nipples and placed her hand over the cowgirl’s mouth. Zora bit down on Percy’s hand and grunted with the rocking of the horse. Percy then move her hand from Zora’s nipples and weighed down on Zora’s thigh. She saddled herself up closer to Zora and began moaning heavily onto the other woman’s ear. The seat started to become drenched in sweat and various other fluids. Zora’s eyes become lost as her mind checked out. All that her body could register with its senses was Percy straddling onto her, and the wooden horse she was riding into town on. 

Zora fell back onto Percy while her eyes glazed over. She was nearing her destination, with Percy catching up right behind her. Percy violently rubbed Zora’s sweet spot as the long haired woman began leaking more and more onto the steed. Her body went completely limp as her voice grew louder and louder. Percy drew her closer; close enough to where could feel Zora’s heart racing. She began kissing Zora down her neck, which drew herself closer to her climax. Soon enough she began to lose herself as well.

Once Percy reached her limit, the steed dissipated and the two had collapsed onto the floor. Percy propped herself on top of her boss so that she could feel closer to her heart beat. Zora looked up to her and smiled. Percy felt joyful as she planted a kiss on the other woman’s face. Zora tilted her face away from Percy’s onslaught of kisses. “Hey, stop that.” Zora laughed while trying to pry the loving woman away from her. “Whatever you say boss.” The intern let out a laugh as she began to recollect herself. She stood up and sat over Zora not knowing what to do next. Before either one of them could make a move, they heard a noise.

They just noticed a third person sitting in the corner of the room sipping coffee. It was Ramsey Murdoch. His eyes were wide with intrigue as he slowly took a sip from Zora’s “Number #1 Boss” mug. “ **WHAT THE FUCK!?** ” Zora’s blood boiled. Ramsey’s whiskers perked up at Zora’s hostility. “Hey, don’t mind me. Just uh… keep going.” He tried hiding his gerbil face behind the mug. Zora was about to get up to grab her guns before Percy stopped her. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle this miscreant.”

She gave Zora a dignified look before heading over to Ramsey. Ramsey’s chest began thumping as the tall naked woman strutted toward him. He froze as Percy gripped his shirt and proceeded to tear it off of him. “Okay, guess we’re doing this now.” He squeaked as Percy then pulled off his pants. He was stiff below his underwear, and his sweaty body glistened in the bright evening sunlight. “There, now you are properly attired to enter Ms. Salazar’s office space. I implore you to never make that same mistake again. And I see you’ve… already began to unwind a bit down _there_. That saves me the trouble.”

Before Ramsey or Zora could further comment, Percy then proceeded to sit down on Ramsey’s lap. She seated herself directly on top of the stiff member and drew close to his mouth. His whiskers tickled her as she transferred her warmth onto him. She intoxicated his mind with wild vivid thoughts, sensing movement in his lap. Once she pulled back, Ramsey finally saw Percy’s true face. It was reddish and desperate to pleasure others. Her naughty deeds had broken her, and now all she wanted was someone else to “unwind” with. 

“Ramsey, because of you, boss is upset. If we don’t make satisfy her, she’ll punish me again. You don’t want to see me punished do you?” Ramsey noticed the red marks around her neck and his lap getting damper. He eyed down her impressive figure and met her greedy eyes again. “With a face like that, how could a gentleman possibly say no?” His voice grew to a low growl as his hand gripped her rear.

Zora had a hard time deciding on letting Ramsey join in. He was the head of their accounting department, and a royal pain in Zora’s ass. His business knowledge and project ideas were invaluable to the company, but also the only reason Zora kept him around. Her unforgiving glare was piercing his eyes as he fondled Percy. Ramsey was aware of her hostility but paid her no mind as he continued on with his business. Messing around with her interns was a bad look for CEO; it goes without saying how much leverage this information gave Ramsey. They both were well aware of this as even Zora hesitated to tell off her “favorite” desk rat. Ramsey’s golden eye twinkled in a loose ray of light. 

“So… you guys do this often?” Ramsey directed his cheeky question to Zora, who was too sore to move. “Why, I don’t believe that any of your business.” Zora deflected. She was on edge while waiting for his inevitable demands. ”I mean If this is how ya’ treat your interns, then I can only **imagine** the special treatment that you’d give to your _employee of the month_...” He eyed Zora expectantly. She rose an eyebrow and shook her head questionably. 

“Employee of the month? _Really? **Really?**_ " Zora was baffled at the thought. “What? It’s a fine system. It boosts morale, incentivizes hard work, you can give out neat little prizes. Oh, and I won’t go to HR about the little sauna you two just created here. Tis’ a win-win deal!” Ramsey sounded a bit too confident for Zora’s liking; Percy found it quite endearing.

Percy turned to Zora and shrugged. Zora sighed and then stumbled onto her feet. She then walked over to fully close the door to her office. “Alright now, listen up. I have an assignment for you both. If you two can manage to ‘ _satisfy_ ’ me, I reckon I’ll bring in something special for the both of you tomorrow. Sound fair?”

Percy and Ramsey nodded silently at the challenge. They grew nervous as Zora began to crack her knuckles and stretch. Her long obsidian hair shimmered as she marched towards the two. Little did they know, they had been “understaffed” for this endeavour.

“Buckle up you two, because we’re going into **crunch time**!

(crunch time: A period when pressure to succeed is great, often toward the end of an undertaking.)


End file.
